Dreams
by Dolly-D-Mushroom
Summary: Roxas,an officer. Axel,a rebel. The two who were childhood friends have unexpectedly become enemies. Will they be able to continue the friendship that they have shared before?-AkuRoku
1. Chapter 1

Oh great. Another **story** of mine. Yay. Yea, let's **say** YAY. Enjoy, mes amies.

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own this amazing thing called Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

Two young boys were lying peacefully on the grassy hill few miles away from their little hometown, blissfully staring at the vast sky painted with the warm colours of orange, purple, pink and azure and cirrus clouds adorned the comforting sky that softly changed shapes. In a day like this, the boys usually go splash water to each other on a nearby river or climb up trees and swing on the branches and pretend that they were monkeys or join the other kids to play all sorts of games that they knew but today they only felt like relaxing and breathe in the cool, fresh air.

The chubby boy sat up slowly and look at his companion beside him. "Hey Roxas," he says. The scrawny boy named Roxas hummed and sat up as well, looking at the chubby kid sleepily. The chubby boy continued. "I thought you were going to tell me something? Something about a dream?"

Roxas' expression suddenly brightened up at the mention of the word 'dream'. He stood up abruptly and put his clenched fists on each side of his waist with his chest out as if he was a hero from a comic book. "I dream of joining the army."

The chubby boy raised an eyebrow. "Are you serious? You're too thin to be one! I bet you won't be able to carry a real sword even with two hands. . ."

"I'll grow up, Axel. But unlike you, I'll have muscles instead of fats because I'll be working really hard to become one. I'm aiming for the position of a top-ranked officer and make my parents proud."

"Hey, leave my baby fats out of this," Axel frowned. "how did you decide to become one?"

"I saw a group of them yesterday in the town centre and they looked cool and brave. My mum told me that they were recruiting for new ones because their numbers have decreased after their war against Midgar but. . ."

"But what?"

"But after I told Mum about my dream she kind of got angry. Then I asked her when my dad is returning because he serves the army but Mum didn't answer and told me not to become like Dad," the blonde said sadly. "But what about you? Don't you have any dreams?"

The redhead tapped his fingers on the ground. A habit that he grew up to whenever he was thinking of something. "Nah, I'll sit around and do nothing. Oh and probably eat more food."

"Eww Axel, no wonder you're chubby." _But cute_, Roxas thought.

"Doesn't matter. Besides, Ma wants me to eat more stuff. Says that growing boys should eat more but this is just ridiculous," Axel said as he looked down to see his body and grimaced as if he was disgusted at it.

"I say you should eat less."

"I know but for some reason she never lets me. I heard from her friend that it's something about me leaving Ma for a lover when I get older 'cos my Da was a womanizer. They thought I'd be like him if I was well-build. Ma told me that whenever she sees me I remind her of Da. She made me a fatso so that nobody would like me. How am I going to tell someone that I like them looking like this?"

"So you like someone?" Roxas felt a tiny twinge of pain.

"Doesn't matter. I don't think that person likes me back." Axel smiled sadly.

_But I. . . _he thought but abruptly stopped his thought. "So um. . .isn't your mum a bit selfish about it?"

"You think? Anyway I think we should head back. It's starting to get dark. And I'm dying for some red apples."

Roxas chuckled. Axel couldn't live a day without eating his favourite food: red apples.

* * *

><p>After few months of begging, determination and a bit of training, Roxas was finally recruited to serve the army in the future. He packed the belongings that he would be needed when he would be away for apprenticeship and consoled his mother on not to worry about him too much. But the woman just kept crying and gave up on trying to stop her son from leaving. She couldn't break off the resolve that was shown in his face because it would hurt herself too if she hurt Roxas' dignity.<p>

"So this is it, then," Axel said. The blonde poked his head out of the window of the train to meet Axel's gaze.

"You have to take care of yourself, Axel. Tell Missus Evans thanks. Don't eat more than you usually do. I'll be back to see you ok? " Roxas tried to act calm but his eyes were watery and his voice was shaking, almost giving in to his emotions.

"Geez, Roxas. Just worry about yourself will you? Don't start crying. I don't want to end up crying too." Rubbing his nose with his forefinger, Axel audibly sniffled. "Promise that you'll come back to see me. Good luck." The redhead then handed him a red apple with his other hand. Roxas gratefully took it from him. The blonde smiled. Before he had to leave his best friend he had to tell him something that he had kept from Axel for a while.

"Axel, I- - -"

By the time Roxas talked the train whistled, making Axel not hear Roxas' words.

"What? I didn't catch what you said."

Roxas frowned, shaking his head. Suddenly he became scared of repeating what he had said to the redhead which the redhead apparently did not hear. The train started to move slowly and the blonde mouthed 'goodbye' to the confuzzled redhead before leaning away from the window.

On the train platform, Axel watched with forlorn eyes as the train where Roxas was on trailed away until it disappeared on sight. And then he realised what his dream would be.

* * *

><p>Boy, am I crazy. Uploading another story while my other fics are still in progress? Actually I have another <strong>pile<strong> of fics that are gathering dust in the corner of my room and **waiting** to be put up too. They have to be patient though. I'm sorry, my pets. -looks at the peculiar pile in the corner with **teary** eyes-

This fic will be finished in **few** chapters. I'm hoping it will have at least 3 or 4. I've already planned the **ending. **This is gunna be great. -chuckles darkly- Oh and try **not** to forget how this chapter started. That's all I can say. If you know **what **I'm on about then you're clever. =) Oh and one more thing: in this chapter Roxas was 10 and Axel was 11. I hope that **lessens** the confusion.

I apologise if you **spotted **some mistakes. I'm just human ok? English is **not** me native tongue.

So what do you think? Please **review** if you must! And I'll give you the next chapter if the reviews **satisfy me. **


	2. Chapter 2

Alright. I just have to update this one before I **totally** forget about it til the next century.

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I can never own something as amazing as KH.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_Nine years later…_

"Captain, you've been training so hard. Don't you want to take a break for a while?" a silver-haired man asked, watching the blonde man skilfully swinging his sword in front of the battered dummies.

The Captain stopped and sheathed his sword. "You know I've been telling you this a lot of times before, Riku. Call me by my name when we are off duty. I must ask: What brings you here?

Riku walked in from the door and leaned against the wall. "I can call anyone I know whatever I want, Roxas. Anyway, is it bad to check how the training hall looks like at the end of the day?"

"No, not really," Roxas answered nonchalantly. "Did you check the other five?"

"Yea they look dead. I mean nobody is in them sinceit's like, what? Past nine at night? Seriously, don't you get tired?"

Roxas sighed, walking to a nearby bench to sit. "There, I'm resting. Happy?"

"I don't really care. So, I've got news. The rebels have become restless and few of them have successfully reached from beyond the walls of this kingdom. The army has been alerted and is on patrol."

"So they've made their move, huh? Is the safety of the King and the Queen ensured?"

"Yes and they are aware of the situation at the moment."

"Ok then I guess I'll be patrolling tonight around the castle - - -"

"Don't bother. I sent some troops to do that while others are at the castle walls. They are practically roaming around the area. I hope this doesn't disturb the residents. You need to relax. You've been working non-stop ever since you came here. Besides, how long has it been since you left your hometown? Don't you ever miss your family and friends? I know that you can be cold most of the time but come on! You never even tell me stories about your life in your hometown. I thought we were friends?"

Silence fell. Roxas looked at Riku with a blank expression but deep within he was quite amused of Riku's rambling while Riku looked back at the person in fron of him who he presumed to be heartless for not opening up with him. Finally, Roxas' stoic expression was gone and was replaced by a sad smile.

"I miss them so bad, you know? I haven't heard anything from them in 9 years. I really want to go back home and see my family and friends. . ."

"There's no harm on dropping by to see how they are doing. What's your hometown called?"

"Twilight Town."

"Hm, never heard of it. It must be a pretty small town far away from here."

"It is." He thought of his mum and friends and realised how he missed them so much. Then images of Roxas' best friend flooded in his head. _I wonder how he is. He must be really fat by now. _He chuckled at the thought.

"Oh? Something funny that you remembered?"

"Well, quite. I'm wondering how my best friend is doing. He's chubby and he eats a lot and his most favourite is red apples. I wonder if he have gotten fatter than before. He's pretty laidback and he's ot really red hair and unique green eyes. He's also the one I- - -" the blonde abruptly stopped before he could have said far too much.

Riku smirked. "From the way you talk about him, would think that he's special to you."

Roxas smiled with a dreamy look. "He is." Then he looked at Riku darkly. You don't mind me liking someone of the same sex, do you?"

The silver-haire man leaned away from the wall, walking towards an unoccupied bench next to where Roxas was sitting and sat down. "Not really. As a matter of fact, almost half of our men are homosexual. Oh Roxas, imagine the girls that have liked you finding out that you are gay. You're such a heartbreaker."

"Spread the word and you'll be surprised to find out that a sword is shoved up to your arse."

Riku laughed. "I swear to God that I won't tell a soul. I'm actually starting to like this side of you, Captain. Thanks for opening up."

"Whatever, Lieutenant. Aren't you going to tell me about yourself?"

"Well, you know that I'm from Destiny Islands and I came here 6 years ago. I'm 3 years older and you and- - - yaddayadda. I told you that already. And oh, just for the record, I'm gay , too."

The Captain stared at the man and smiled. "Why am I not surprised?"

* * *

><p>Supposedly this chapter was longer than this <strong>but<strong> I've decided that to leave the good part in the next chapter. I **promise** you. Next chapter is much better. Also I don't **think** this fic will finish in 3-4 chapters. I suck at predicting.

It's so weird how the story stat said that i got a **review** in chapter one but when i checked it it said "No reviews". It's **so** unfortunate cuz i would actually thank that **person** who review. So yea... oh yea thanks to **Alphafangdemon** for adding this to their faves! ;D

If you spotted **some** errors, again, I'm sorry. Reviews will be much appreciated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Though nobody is giving any reviews, I'm quite happy with the number of hits that this story has gotten. Thanks for the people who read this story. I understand that leaving reviews is kinda tiring but whenever you dont feel like being lazy, gimme some reviews. =D**

**And yes. See if our favourite redhead is gunna show up in this chapter.**

**Disclaimer:** -Sigh- It hurts to say that I don't own anything. Except my measly laptop.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The next day, Roxas and Riku went to the marketplace for the look out of anything suspicious and disruption.

"Sergeant Luxord and two other Privates were lucky enough to survive a surprise attack last night. I'm going to drop by at the infirmary later to see how they are." The Lieutenant informed, walking alongside the Captain.

Roxas nodded. "Let us be careful and do not go patrolling alone."

The marketplace as usual had a lot of people. Blue eyes glanced around the surrounding, making sure there wasn't anything shady that could lead to the disruption of peace. Him and Riku stopped walking for a while and gave each other a small talk. Minutes later, the blonde could sense this weird feeling that somebody was watching him. He continued to glance around without alerting Riku who was now talking about the notorious horse who kicked some few men at the stable. Finally, something red caught his eyes near a fruit stand on the side street. Nope, not red fruits but a person with an unusual red mane. Roxas' eyes lingered on that person, finally realising that it was a guy, seeing how lean and tall the person was. Obviously the hair would also be a give away. Would a female spiked their hair up like that? Roxas could vaguely see two odd marks under each of the redhead's eyes. The redhead was blankly staring at Roxas, half of his body was facing the fruit stand. Seconds later, he smirked, turned his head to the hawker, grabbed a red apple and paid. He gave one more glance at Roxas with a smirk before turning into a corner.

Roxas' feet automatically moved to follow the redhead; something about the mysterious guy made him feel like he had to follow him.

"Sir!" Riku called, confused at the sudden action of the Captain.

"I'll be right back."

"But I have to be with you because- - -"

"I command you to stay there." And he fled from that place. After he turned to the corner where the redhead went, he started to walk faster to catch up with him. The redhead was few metres away from and then the blonde saw him turn to another corner and as Roxas reached corner, he realised that it had a dead end, not to mention how narrow and empty it was, not to mention the few stacks of wooden boxes and piles of wood planks. Roxas thought of the possibility that could happen to him when he would be alone in this kind of situation but he would risk it because of his curiosity with the other fellow. There was something familiar about the stranger but he couldn't pinpoint what it was.

He finally reached the dead end of the corner but the redhead was nowhere to be found. Did he just see things? He could have sworn he saw him turn here. . .

"It must be my lucky day being followed by you, Blondie," a voice behind him said. Roxas immediately turned around, his hands on the hilt of his sword ready to unsheathe it just in case but before he could do anything, he was pushed against the wall. How the redhead concealed his presence earlier was unknown but Roxas had no time to be awed. Anyway, shouldn't he be beating the shit out of guy who was apparently pinning him on the wall, with a dagger on one hand pointing at his neck will the other hand was holding both of Roxas' wrists against the wall above him?

_I. . .I failed as a Captain. I let my guard down. I need to train more. I shouldn't have followed my curiosity. The saying is actually true- - - _Roxas was rambling in his head. The day was being a bitch to him. He usually had a very good reflex but this was forgotten when he stared at the attacker's emerald eyes.

The redhead looked at him with a smug look on his attractive face- - - and the distance between the two of them was quite awkward much to the officer's liking.

"Oh, you're an officer?" the redhead asked with fake surprised, the knife travelling slowly to Roxas' chest where a badge was. "Considering how gorgeous you look for an officer, 'tis a shame ,don't you think? I was trying to charm you earlier but look what I realised. You work in the army," he said mockingly. Roxas gave him a glare.

The knife travelled back to the blonde's neck. The blonde now stared at him passively, trying to show that he was not scared of the situation he was in but deep inside he was nervous. _He- - - He really looks familiar. . .He kind of looks like- - -_

"Aren't you gonna say something, hm? See this knife, officer? This will tell your fate today."

_I have to ask his name. . . _"What's your name?"

The redhead looked genuinely surprised and then smirked. "Well it shouldn't hurt to answer your question. I'm Lea." The redhead's face had gotten closer. "Seriously, it's a waste to hurt you. . .'cos you're so damn beautiful."

Roxas gasped as Lea started to trail his tongue on his jaw line. He swallowed and felt his face flushed and tried to flinch away from the man's face hovering on his while trying to twist his wrists free from his strong grasp.

"Shh. . . Don't struggle. We're not on the fun part yet," Lea murmured huskily in Roxas' ear and started to unbutton the officer's uniform.

"Wh-what the fuck are you doing?" _Oh Lord, he looks kind of like- - -_

Lea didn't answer but instead he started nipping and kissing the blonde's neck. The redhead's mouth felt guiltily good against Roxas' skin and he tried to suppress a moan. Gathering his remaining willpower to push the man away, he struggled yet weakly.

_It's you, isn't it? It's you- - - _"Nnngh. . .stop. . .A-Axel…"

The redhead abruptly stopped and gripped Roxas' wrists harder. "How the fuck did you know that name?" he glowered dangerously. His expression seemed deadly with a hint of- - -curiosity?

From the expression of the man's face, Roxas could tell that his presumption was right.

* * *

><p><strong>. . .I'm now gunna use bold letters to type down my lame ramblings. I'm guessing that you're wondering why Roxas didnt come home to his little hometown and why Axel didnt recognise Roxas. Oh and why is Axel not chubby anymoar? :o I think we'll find that out in the next chapter. I hope i'll be updating this weekly. Ooh everyday sounds even better. LOL. <strong>

**If you spotted some mistakes pls forgive me.**

**PLS REVIEW! I'm not forcing you but you know, a single word would do. :D**


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_**Loads of dialogue in this one. **

**Alphafangdemon, I dedicate this chapter to you.**

**Disclaimer: **Sadly, I don't own this. A good excuse for me to cry in a corner.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

Green eyes continued to glare at a pair of cerulean ones with wary, still pinning the officer against the wall with the dagger still pointed at his neck. Roxas attempted to even out his breathing due to the mixed up emotion that he was feeling and he tried his very best not to beat up the person who, the Captain believed, was his childhood best friend.

"Axel, you bleeding idiot," Roxas hissed. "Couldn't you recognise me?"

"How the fuck did you know that name?" Axel asked again, ignoring the blonde's question.

"Are you joking me? I've known you since forever, Axel Evans. What do you think you're doing siding with the rebels?"

"Who are you and what are you to me?"

The irritation Roxas felt towards the redhead for not answering his questions had increased more. "Stop fucking with me!" And he swiftly pushed the man off of him before the said man could react and drew his sword. The blonde quietly thanked the deities for narrowly escaping his possible death from the sharp dagger before he returned his attention to the man. Axel distanced himself as soon as Roxas unsheathed his weapon. "How could you not know me right away, huh? I even recognised you even when you don't look like a tub of lard anymore! Now you better tell me- - -"

"OK, Blondie," Axel retorted with a sharp sigh and held up his hands in front of him to show that he would not do anything violent even though he was still holding the dagger in one of his hands. "So you know me, but I have no clue who you are but I have to kill any men from the army 'cos it's what I'm meant to do. But before I do that, I wanna know some things. . . How do you know me by the way?"

"I knew that you were forgetful sometimes but this is absolutely absurd. How could you forget your best friend, Axel? Why are you with the rebels? Is that the reason why you left Twilight Town?"

The lanky man growled with menace. "I _left_ Twilight Town? You bastards are the reason why we have to do this! You fucking ruined our town! There were few of us who survived and joined the rebels from other towns to avenge the deaths of the people we lost. Wait 'til we get the right time. We're lurking in the corner and waiting for the right time to corner you vermin." He gave Roxas a painful smirk when he saw the unreadable expression of the blonde.

The hometown where Roxas came from was ruined? Why would the army do such thing? Why would the royalties do this to a secluded town? Roxas swallowed. "Twilight Town is gone? Wh-when? Why?" Shit. He didn't mean to crack his voice right away.

A mocking laugh escaped from the rebel's lips. "You seriously don't know even when you're one of them? You're so pathetic- - -"

"How should I know? I haven't been home to Twilight Town for 9 years! Nobody has told me anything about the kingdom destroying other hometowns. I trust the King and the Queen and I've been serving them for almost half my lifetime and I believe that they would never do such tyranny. I'd say that everything you said is bullshit but hearing that from someone who I know very well is making me uncertain." Oh how Roxas was anxious to know how his mother was doing and hoped she was one of those few survivors. He regretted greatly for not trying to communicate with her through the years. he wanted to make her proud by becoming a Commissioned Officer and bring honour to the townspeople that he was familiar with.

The two males stared at each other with less passion in their eyes as the tension between them had gradually shrank.

"So you really were from Twilight Town?" Axel asked warily. "Who did you say you were?"

"It's Roxas, you tubby little git. I was your best friend back when I was in Twilight Town." Roxas answered. He was beyond infuriated. "I will interrogate you right after I bring you to the dungeon so put your weapon down and don't try anything funny or else."

The rebel could've killed the irked-looking blonde in front of him with no hesitation if his curiosity to the revelation wasn't piqued. How did the blonde know his full name and that he was chubby before? So the officer might have known him before then. "You're arresting, who you claimed, your best friend?" he drawled playfully.

"So you knew we were best friends. Why did you have to pretend that you didn't know me?" For 9 years, Roxas learned not to show much of his emotions in any occasion, even with Riku, just to be where he was now in the army but today, just for today, he might show a little of his pleasant side to his supposedly enemy. "Axel, you would never forget who I am, would you?"

Axel went quiet with a remorse look in his face. Few moments later, he replied sincerely. "I'm sorry. Frankly, I don't remember you. You sure we were best friends?"

Shocked, Roxas didn't answer. He glanced to the exit of the narrow corner across him just to see Riku with his sword clutched in both hands heading towards them stealthily without the redhead knowing. "Riku, stop!" he yelled. Axel averted his eyes from Roxas to the other officer who was close behind him and quickly grabbed the startled blonde in a headlock and pointed his weapon to his neck. This made Riku stop in his tracks.

"Come closer and you'll see his pretty neck cut up nicely," Axel snarled. Riku gritted his teeth and was about to make an attack since he knew his Captain could manage to detangle himself from the man's grasp before he could make a blow. He knew this because this happened a couple of times with them before.

But Roxas abruptly interrupted him in a quiet voice. "Please stop, Lieutenant."

The silver-haired man halted and lowered his weapon deliberately with furrowed eyebrows. Why would the Captain let himself get trapped in this suspicious man's grasp? "What is this, Captain?"

"Let this man go," The blonde answered. "For now."

"I can't let that happen even if you are the Captain," Riku said. " We have to eradicate him for he is a rebel. Would you risk letting him go and get the kingdom in trouble? At times like this, you usually act ruthless to almost everything!"

"I know but please, just this time, Lieutenant. Let him go. I'll- - - I'll explain everything. I'm begging you." Roxas wanted to gag when he heard himself begging. He had never begged intensely like this after he arrived in this kingdom but he had to learn to swallow up his pride and save the redhead's arse.

Riku contemplated before he gave a slight nod. Roxas inwardly gave a sigh of relief. "Axel, get out of here before some men could find you."

The rebel released the blonde slowly, bemused. "Roxas, why. . ."

The captain turned to him. "Leave the kingdom and don't show yourself to me anymore because the next time I'll see you, I will slay you with no hesitation," he said it coldly. Or at least he tried to. Those words felt like poison to his mouth. He had longed to see this special person yet it only made his life turn into misery. How did it turn out to this?

Axel slowly backed away and dashed out of that place without looking back.

Two different people who shared the same past might never find a solution to be linked together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:**_** That was the end, folks.**

**. . .Ok maybe not.**

**. . .the last part of the chapter was not necessary, was it? I feel bad for them even when I'm the one who's making their lives like this. Am I cruel? ): Anyway, how did Riku find them there?**

**I was gunna update last night but District 9 was on TV and it got me distracted and thus making my ideas all jumbled up. Lol then I slept in front of my laptop while typing this. **

**A very, very big thank you to Alphafangdemon. Honey, you make me feel better with your lovely reviews. Oh and thanks to xXHereGoesNothingXx for adding this to their Alert list.**

**If you spotted some mistakes, I apologise.**

**Reviews will be much appreciated.**


End file.
